Schleichende Liebe Vier Jahre später
by Genmonster
Summary: ZaDR Kapitel 2 in Arbeit


Zim and Dib Romane ZaDR

Charaktere:

Dib: 16 Jahre

Zim? Jahre (Durch ein selbst erfundenes Mittel auf "normale" Größe eines Teenagers gewachsen)

….

Kapitel Eins

* * *

Vier Jahre lang war es Zim, einem "Eroberer" des Planeten Irk, nicht gelungen sich die Erde unter den Nagel zu reißen. 

Irgendwann fehlte ihm die Motivation und er gab es letztendlich auf. Zu den Allmächtigsten Allergrößten hatte er nur noch sehr wenig Kontakt, da es ihm vorkam, als würden er sie nerven. Er beschloss nicht zurück nach Irk zu gehen sondern hier auf der Erde zu bleiben. Vielleicht steckte er einfach nur in einer Schaffenskrise und könnte diesen Planeten doch noch übernehmen… irgendwann.

Um seinen Wachstumsdefizit mit seinen Mitschülern auszugleichen, entwickelte er eine Substanz, die es ihm ermöglichte zu wachsen. Durch dieses Mittel war er sogar schon fast so groß wie die Allergrößten, was ihm durchaus gefiel, den Allmächtigsten jedoch nicht.

Doch das störte ihn nicht. Sollten sie ruhig darüber motzen, dass er so groß war. Er hatte inzwischen gefallen daran gefunden, auf der Erde zu leben. Seit ihm sein größter Widersacher nicht mehr nachstellte und versuchte ihn zu enttarnen, war das Leben hier sehr angenehm für Zim. Auch wenn er anfangen musste für die Schule zu lernen, war er dennoch zufrieden.

Ja, er war zufrieden, hier bei den Erdlingen, die er einst so verabscheute. Eigentlich verabscheute er sich noch immer, aber nicht mehr so stark wie früher. Er hatte sich an sie gewöhnt. Und solange sie ihn in Ruhe ließen, war für ihn alles in Ordnung.

Weil er nicht mehr damit beschäftigt war, sich Pläne für eine Eroberung auszudenken, konnte er sich mehr mit seiner Umgebung beschäftigen. Des Öfteren sah man ihn nun im Park mit seinem "Hund" Gir. Dieser rannte dann immer wie von einem Schwarm Bienen verfolgt quer Feld ein durch die Wiesen des Parks.

Doch momentan saß Zim in der Schule und horchte Mrs. Bitters zu, wie sie wieder einmal von Verderben und dem Nichts vor der Entstehung der Erde redete. Alsdann plötzlich die Tür aufging und Zims ehemaliger Widersacher Dib zu seinem Platz schritt.

"Du bist zu spät! Was ist deine Entschuldigung?", keifte Mrs. Bitters Dib an. Der Angekeifte drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Lehrerin und erwiderte knapp: "Ich hatte noch etwas zu tun…" und setze sich dann auf seinen Stuhl.

Alle Augen waren auf Dib gerichtet, der zur Tafel starrte. In letzter Zeit kam es oft vor, dass er später zum Unterricht erschien, manchmal sogar gar nicht. Äußerlich schien er sich nicht sonderlich verändert zu haben, doch wie es innerlich bei ihm war, wusste keiner.

Seit er aufgehört hatte, Zims Pläne zu durchkreuzen, was sogar noch geschah, bevor der Irke von selbst damit aufhörte, redete er nur noch selten bis gar nichts mehr mit den anderen. Diese fingen darauf an, ihn zu ignorieren, auch wenn sie es vermissten, ihn wegen seiner "Besessenheit" von Zims wahrer Identität auslachen und verspotten zu können.

Mrs. Bitters sah Dib nur kurz an, überlegte und fuhr dann wieder mit ihrem Alltäglichen Unterricht fort. Die Schüler widmeten sich wieder ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten, wie etwa feilen der Nägel oder sich gegenseitig Zettel zu schreiben. Nur Zim sah noch weiter zu Dib, welcher die Tafel weiterhin anstarrte.

"_Ich frage mich was mit ihm los ist. Nicht das es mich sonderlich interessiert, ich bin schließlich ZIIIM!"_, dachte er. Was jedoch gelogen war, es interessierte ihn in Wirklichkeit stark, was mit seinem Exfeind los war. Immerhin kam das Desinteresse von Dib ziemlich plötzlich. _"Oder er hat eingesehen, dass er gegen mich einfach nicht ankommt."_, vermutete Zim.

Dib merkte dass ihn jemand ansah und überlegte, wer es wohl sein könnte. Letztendlich drehte er den Kopf und sein Blick traf den von Zim. "Was?", fragte er dann genervt. "Nichts.", antwortete der Irke und sah weg. Kaum hatte er sich weggedreht, beschäftigte sich Dib jetzt damit, mit abgestütztem Kopf aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

Er hoffte dass die Schule bald vorüber sei und er endlich wieder nachhause könnte. Absichtlich hatte er gestern Abend seinen Wecker ausgestellt um heute ausschlafen zu können. Durchaus war er nicht mehr der sonst etwas streberhafte Schüler wie vor einiger Zeit. Er hatte einfach keine Lust mehr, schon so früh Mrs. Bitters Geschwätz hören zu müssen, welches am nächsten Tag das Selbe nur in Grün war.

Nicht das sich seine Noten verschlechterten, aber er verbesserte sie auch nicht mehr. Ihm war es egal geworden, ob da nun eine Drei, eine Zwei oder gar eine Eins stand. Sicherlich wurde er in einem Fach nie schlechter als eine Drei, aber wenn man bedachte, dass er sonst nur ein Zweier- und Einserschüler war, hatte er sich in Punkto Schule doch verändert.

Doch nicht nur schulisch hatte er sich verändert, sondern auch sein Charakter erschien anders. Oft redete er, falls er überhaupt noch redete, monoton oder genervt. Selten hatte er für jemanden noch ein paar nette Worte übrig. Seine Schwester hatte sich in den Jahren nicht verändert und spielte noch immer ihre Videospiele. Sein Vater war immer noch nur selten zuhause und beachtete ihn nicht wirklich.

Damit hatte er sich aber abgefunden, genauso mit der Tatsache, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, Zim zu stoppen. Er war ziemlich erstaunt, als er feststellen musste, dass der Außerirdische anscheinend von selbst aufgeben hatte. Was Dib ziemlich deprimiert hatte, bis er es dann akzeptierte, dass Zim wohl auf der Erde bleiben wollte.

Mittlerweile hatte er sich sogar von "Swollen Eyeballs" verabschiedet, da er nicht mehr wirklich Lust auf Paranormalen hatte. Natürlich sah er sich noch jedes Mal "Mysteriöse Mysterien" im Fernsehen an, wenn es lief. Und des Öfteren jagte er noch ein paar unerklärlichen Dingen nach, aber diese Dinge verloren für Dib langsam ihren Reiz.

Zu oft hatte er schon Enttäuschungen erleben müssen und irgendwann reichte es ihm. Zwar hingen noch immer die Poster in seinem Zimmer, die verschiedene Wesen zeigten, sogar noch das mit der Aufschrift "I BELIVE" und dem Raumschiff darauf, ebenso hatte er noch immer die Aufnahmen, die er über seltsame Geschehnisse gedreht hatte. Genauso besaß er noch die Zauberbücher, auch wenn inzwischen schon alle Punkte verbraucht waren.

Er lebte einfach nur noch einsam vor sich hin. Da er niemanden hatte, mit dem er sich einmal amüsieren konnte oder mit dem er einfach reden konnte, versuchte er zu leben. Zu leben mit einem Tief sitzenden Schmerz der Einsamkeit. Durch diesen Schmerz verschloss er sich immer mehr der Außenwelt was diese dazu veranlasste, ihn immer mehr zu ignorieren, was ihm jedes Mal heftiger schmerzte und er sich weiter verschloss. So entstand ein nicht endender Teufelskreis, den man nur noch in begrenzter Zeit brechen könnte. Da sich aber anscheinend Niemand um ihn scherte, gab Dib langsam die Hoffnung auf.

Hinzu kam, das Zim offensichtlich Spaß am Leben auf der Erde hatte und es sogar schaffte, sich mehr mit der Klasse anzufreunden. Mittlerweile saß der Irke in der Mittagspause nicht mehr alleine sondern bei den anderen am Tisch und sie lachten alle zusammen.

Dib der dies von der Ferne beobachtete, wurde neidisch auf Zim. Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, er war tatsächlich eifersüchtig. Er saß ja immer alleine und musste den anderen dabei zusehen, wie sie Witze rissen und Spaß hatten.

Endlich war die Schule für heute vorbei. Während seine Mitschüler sich noch langatmig von einander verabschiedeten, machte Dib sich sofort auf den Weg. Zim, der heute eine Chance darin sah, vielleicht hinter den Gründen des Lebenswandels seines Exfeindes zu kommen, folgte ihm unbemerkt.

Inzwischen hatte sich Dib dazu entschieden in den Supermarkt zu gehen. Zim fragte sich, was er hier wohl wollte. Zielstrebig ging sein Zielobjekt in Richtung Süßwarenabteilung und griff sich nacheinander zehn Tafeln weiße Schokolade. Verwundert über diese Zahl folgte der Irke Dib bis zur Kasse.

Nachdem er draußen die Tafeln in seinen Rucksack steckte machte er sich wieder auf den Weg, ohne zu merken dass er verfolgt wurde. Eine halbe Ewigkeit, so schien es Zim, brauchte Dib bis er endlich an seinem Nächsten Ziel ankam - eine verlassene Fabrik.

Zim versteckte sich kurz hinter einer Kiste, denn Dib sah sich kurz um ob er auch ungestört war.

Als er sicher war, dass niemand da war, öffnete er eine Hintertür und ging in das Gebäude.

Eine Weile verharrte der Außerirdische in seinem Versteck und ging dann ebenfalls zur besagten Tür. Langsam öffnete er sie und hoffte unentdeckt zu bleiben, während er so leise wie er konnte nach innen ging.

Drinnen war es verdreckt und überall lagen kleine Metallsplitter auf dem Boden verstreut. _"Was will er nur an so einem Ort?"_, fragte sich Zim und suchte nach seinem Zielobjekt. Er horchte auf, als er etwas rascheln hörte. Leise schlich in die Richtung, in der er das Geräusch vermutete.

In der Fabrik war es nicht sonderlich hell, da die Scheiben der Fenster fast vollständig mit schwarzer Farbe bestrichen waren. Nur gerade so viel Licht drang durch vereinzelte Stellen, dass Zim noch darauf achten konnte, wohin er trat. Sich weiter umblickend zuckte er kurz zusammen, denn er konnte auf einmal eine Stimme vernehmen, die ihm mehr als bekannt war.

---

"Was um alles in der Welt finden die nur so toll an ihm?", murrte Dib, der sich auf eine kleine Holzkiste gesetzt hatte und eine von den Tafeln Schokolade in seinen Händen hielt, die er vorhin gekauft hatte. Auf dem Boden um ihn herum waren Papier- und Alufolienfetzen verteilt, die von der Verpackung der Tafel stammten.

Fragend wen Dib wohl meinen könnte, schlich Zim noch etwas näher heran, und verkroch sich unter ein paar Brettern die an unterschiedlich hohen Kisten gelehnt waren. Langsam aber sicher konnte sich Zim denken, dass der hier vor ihm sitzende öfters diese Fabrik aufsuchen musste. Denn um ihn herum waren nicht nur neue Papier- und Alufolienfetzen verteilt, sondern schon verstaubte.

Dib biss in die Tafel und kaute etwas auf der Schokolade herum, bis er sie runterschluckte. Dann stampfte er mit dem Fuß auf den Boden, sodass die Fetzen durch den Luftzug und dem leichten Heben des Bodens weg wehten. "Das ist so ungerecht. Er zieht die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich! Und ich? Ich werde ignoriert, früher wurde ich wenigstens noch ausgelacht oder beleidigt, aber jetzt? Nichts!", brach er dann schließlich wieder die Stille.

Zim begriff langsam, dass wohl er damit gemeint gewesen war. _"Ihm geht es also nahe, dass ich beliebter bin als er."_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Dib lassen und ein für ihn bisweilen unbekanntes, seltsames Gefühl schlich sich durch seinen Körper.

Dieses Gefühl ließ ihn weiterhin in seinem Versteck verhaaren, während er gespannt wartete, was der Mensch da vor ihm noch so alles tun würde. "_Wahrscheinlich wird er noch mehr jammern. Ich verstehe diese Spezies einfach nicht, warum regen sie sich immer über solche belanglosen Sachen auf? Na und, dann bin ich eben beliebter… Was ist denn schon dabei?"_, fragte sich der Irke.

Zim konnte nicht nachempfinden wie es war, unbeliebt zu sein. Sicher, er war es unter seinesgleichen, den Irken, aber hier auf der Erde nicht. Und ihn kümmerte es nicht, da er ein viel zu ausgeprägtes Ego hatte um zu merken, wann er unbeliebt war und wann nicht. Er dachte alle würden ihn mögen, auch wenn sie es nicht sagten.

Dib hatte derweil die erste Tafel ganz gegessen und machte sich daran, die nächste auszupacken. Diesmal sagte er nichts und fing gleich damit an, die Schokolade zu essen. Nachdem er auch diese Tafel verputzt hatte, holte er aus seinem Rucksack die nächste. Dieses Szenario wiederholte sich solange, bis er insgesamt sieben Tafeln Schokolade verdrückt hatte.

Zim der dies die ganze Zeit über beobachtete, staunte nicht schlecht wie viel sein Exfeind von diesen Tafeln verdrücken konnte. Ihm fiel ein, dass er mal vor einiger Zeit gelesen hatte, dass Schokolade angeblich glücklich machen soll. "Ob er deshalb diese Unmengen gegessen hat? Aber hatte er sich nicht zehn Stück davon gekauft? Will er die restlichen auch noch essen?", gespannt darauf, was Dib als nächstes tun würde, kroch er etwas aus seinem Versteck.

Dabei haute er mit seiner rechten Hand unabsichtlich gegen eines der am Boden liegenden Metallsplitter. Das durch die Bewegung entstehendes Geräusch ließ Zim erstarren. Panisch sah er erst zu dem Übeltäter des Klirrens und dann zu Dib.

Dieser hatte das Geräusch ebenfalls gehört und sah sich kurz um, bis sein Blick bei Zim stockte. Erst dachte er, was er da sähe, sei nur eine Einbildung. Um sich zu vergewissern kniff er kurz die Augen zu und machte sie dann wieder auf, mit der Feststellung das Zim keine Einbildung war.

"Öhm… Hi…", sagte Zim und lachte kurz verlegen. Ohne Vorwarnung sprang Dib wie von einer Tarantel gestochen auf und fing an zu schreien: "Was machst du hier? Spionierst du mir etwa nach?"

Der Angesprochene kroch vollends aus seinem Versteck, stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Sachen. Mit einer ungewöhnlichen Ruhe beendete er die Säuberung und sah seinem Gegenüber an.

"Was ich hier mache?", er versuchte eine plausible Erklärung zu finden: "Ich war zufällig in der Gegend und dann hab ich gesehen wie du hier rein gegangen bist. Da dachte ich mir, ich guck mal was du so treibst." So tuend als sei das Gesagte das normalste auf er Welt, sah er Dib weiter an, ohne dabei auch nur leicht die Miene zu verziehen.

"Zufällig in der Gegend? Mal gucken was ich so treibe? Du spinnst doch!", kopfschüttelnd dachte Dib nach bis ihm etwas einfiel: "_Hat er denn alles gehört, was ich gesagt habe?"_

"Wie lange bist du schon hier?", kam es dann schließlich von ihm.

"Ich würde mal sagen, von Anfang an. Das du so viel Süßkram verdrücken kannst, Respekt, hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut. Wird dir denn gar nicht schlecht?", noch immer hatte Zim diese unheimliche Ruhe in seinen Worten.

Dib entschloss sich, den Irken einfach stehen zu lassen. Was ginge diesem den schon an, wie viel Süßkram er verdrücken kann. Natürlich ist ihm schlecht, aber er wollte das nicht unbedingt erzielen. Viel mehr wollte er dadurch "glücklich" sein. Jeder wusste dass Schokolade glücklich machen "soll". Leider hat nie einer wirklich gesagt, wie viel man dazu benötigte. Also "beschränkte" sich Dib immer auf so etwa zehn Tafeln.

Gerade als er an Zim vorbeimarschierte, vorher aber noch seinen Rucksack in die Hand genommen hatte, begann dieser: "Ich weiß, du siehst mich immer noch als deinen Feind, aber du solltest eins wissen, ich habe mich verändert. Und wenn du willst, könnten wir versuchen uns ehm, wie nennt ihr Erdlinge das… Anfreunden?".

Dib blieb verdutzt stehen. Wollte sich der Irke tatsächlich mit ihm vertragen? Unwillkürlich begann er zu lachen was durch die Beschaffenheit der Fabrik noch verstärkt wurde. Zim stand irritiert neben ihn und wusste nicht was der Mensch denn so lustig fand.

"Du willst dich allen Ernstes mit mir anfreunden? Ah, danke Zim, ich habe selten so gelacht wie jetzt. Aber ich glaube kaum dass das was werden kann. Schon allein deshalb, weil ich dir einfach nicht vertraue. Und jetzt nerv mich nicht. Schon schlimm genug das du mein "Hobby" hier gesehen hast. Kannst du ja morgen alles brühwarm den andren erzählen und dich mit ihnen amüsieren...", sagte er, nachdem er aufgehört hatte zu lachen.

Er ging weiter Richtung Tür, als Zim sich endlich gefasst hatte und Dib, der gerade die Tür öffnete, etwas zurief: "Ich bin nicht mehr wie früher, ich habe mich geändert! Und erobern will ich die Erde auch nicht mehr!" Dib blieb kurz stehen, ging letzterndes dann doch ohne etwas zu antworten aus der Fabrik hinaus und ließ Zim dort stehen wo er war.

"_Geändert, dass ich nicht lache. Der tut doch sicher nur so, mehr nicht. Aber mir auch egal, soll er doch machen was er will.", _dachte sich Dib, währen er sich auf den Heimweg machte. Zim der sich ebenfalls auf den Weg machte, beschloss er seinen Exfeind von Gegenteil zu überzeugen, dass er sich wirklich geändert hatte.

Und damit wollte er gleich am nächsten Morgen beginnen.


End file.
